¡Estoy gordo!
by Kokonese
Summary: (YAOI) ¡Tragedia! ¡Luki esta gordo! Bien, Meito lo respalda


_**¡Estoy gordo!**_

Meito x Luki

Palabras: **744**

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

El espejo no mentía. La báscula no mentía. ¡La ropa no mentía! ¡Había engordado!

Maldita sea. Debió haberle hecho caso a su hermana, pero no... ¡Carajo!

Se encontraba acostado en su recamara, con las luces apagadas, sufriendo por haber subido cinco kilos, CINCO PUTOS KILOS. Pobre Luki, pobrecito Megurine.

Su tragedia inicio cuando acababa de salir de la ducha. Como siempre, al llegar a su habitación se sacó la toalla de la cintura y se empezó a vestir; cuando ya se había metido los pantalones y era momento de abrocharles, sucedió. Los pantalones le apretaban. Gritó como mocosa a la cual no le llegaba la menstruación.  
Sin tener el menor cuidado, se sacó los jeans y los tiro hacia la esquina del cuarto. Se puso la camisa que había escogido, una que no había utilizado en tres meses, más o menos.

Otro grito maricón.

Soltando chillidos de ratón, busco la vieja báscula de su hermana por toda la recamara, se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía y comenzó a comparar:

• Su peso original era de 67 kilos, a ver que dice el aparatito ese... ¡Puta! ¡¿Qué?! ¡72 KILOS!  
Y así, el tercer grito del día se hizo presente.

• Considerando el tiempo sin ponerse esa playera, es razonable que no le quede... Sí, eso.

• No notaba nada diferente en su abdomen.

• Nada diferente en sus brazos.

• Nada diferente en sus cade... Fuck...

• Estaba claro, cinco kilos distribuidos entre cadera, trasero y muslos...

Y así es como regresamos a la escena inicial.  
Vistiendo con las ropas más fojas que encontró, una pijama de "Pink Panther" qué Luka le había regalado hace años.

― Esto está mal, debo dejar de comer postres. ― Susurró para sí mismo. ― Debo dejar de comer tacos...

― Pero que deplorable escena estas protagonizando, rosadito.― Esa voz, esa rasposa y masculina voz solo puede ser de alguien...

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Meito?

Sin contestarle, el castaño se lanzó a lado del oji azul y se sacó los botines que traía puestos.

― Se más cuidadoso, no estas en tu casa.― Reprochó Luki el maleducado comportar de su novio.

― Puff, es lo mismo. Si no, ¿para qué tengo las llaves, primor?― Contestó el contrario mientras sacaba as llaves de su bolsillo y se ponía al de cabello rosado en a cara de forma juguetona. Meito notó la esencia de tristeza que se cargaba el Megurine, arrojó las llaves a un lugar desconocido, y se posiciono arriba de su acompañante .― Nee, Luki, what happens?

Luki se sonrojo ligeramente y soltó una pequeña risita, por lo general, el borracho que tiene por novio no suele mostrar su preocupación.― Nada, es solo que...― Realmente se le hacía difícil decírselo pero es mejor qué, que él se diera cuenta solo.― He, subidodepeso

― Khé? No te entendí nada. Repeat, rosadito.

Soltando un suspiro desde el fondo de su alma.― Subí de peso, cinco kilos.― Empezó a hacer pucheros que, a vista del castaño, eran realmente adorables.

―Já, ¿es eso? ¿Por eso tanto drama? Te creí más maduro, Megurine.

― Deja de reírte, no es gracioso. ― Se comenzó a revolver desde abajo del otro, tratando de sacárselo de encima.  
Meito se enderezó y con un rápido movimiento lo volteo dejando a Luki boca abajo.

― ¿Qué estas gordo? Déjame aclararte una cosa, uno de los motivos por el cual pelee tanto por ti, para que fueras mi novio, es que eres la persona más jodidamente sexy que he visto en toda mi puta existencia, y dudo que haya alguien mucho más sensual que tu. Que se te meta en la cabeza. ― Sonrió con satisfacción al ver como el rostro del contrario adquiría un tono granate. ― Bueno, tu hermana es igual de sensual que tu, pero ella no cuenta porque sale con Ruko y no conmigo, así que siéntete privilegiado de tenerme solo para ti.―Un puñetazo e saco el aire a él narcisista de ropas rojas.

― Te agradezco tu interés, pero a muestra de tu idiotez no era necesaria, enserio.

― Pero ya no estas triste.― Luki abrió sus ojos de forma exagerada. ― Jé, me debes una, rosadito. Y bien, yo no te veo gordo, según tu, ¿donde están esos cinco jodidos kilos? ― Se volvió a acostar mientras jalaba al de ojos azules para que se acostará a su lado.

― En la cadera, muslos y trasero.

― ¡Hay que estrenarlos! ¡AHORA!

― What the fuck!? ¡¿MEITO?! Ah~ Mmm~ ¡MÁS FUERTE!~

Y la cama empezó a rechinar, muy fuerte. Los vecinos se quejaron por tres horas de ruido intenso.

FIN(?


End file.
